


Bambola del destino

by Vahly



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Bellissima, come una bambola in porcellana.<br/>Misteriosa, come la sera che le dà il nome.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambola del destino

**Author's Note:**

> Doppio drabble, Watanuki/Yuuko. Scritto per il prompt " _15 – bambola_ " della _mezzatabella_.

# **

Bambola del destino.

**

 

Bellissima, come una bambola in porcellana.  
Misteriosa, come la sera che le dà il nome.

Watanuki non sa quando ha cominciato a pensare in questo modo a Yuuko, ma sa perfettamente ciò che prova. La sua non è solo attrazione fisica, perché ha imparato a conoscerla pian piano, ed ogni giorno gli sembra di scoprire qualcosa di nuovo su di lei: la malinconia dietro le sue risate, la serietà dietro ai suoi scherzi.  
A volte, di rado, gli sembra quasi di aver creato con lei un legame più stretto che con chiunque altro; e pensa che forse dipende dal fatto che solo con lui Yuuko (di tanto in tanto) mostra il suo vero volto e diventa umana.  
Ma ora vuole di più, vuole conoscerla totalmente. Vuole avvicinarsi a lei e stringerla a sé per non lasciarla più andare.  
Gli sarà mai possibile ciò?  
Non lo sa, e non potrà saperlo finché non prova.

Ma sa già che non le permetterà più di essere come una bambola, tramite cui il destino rivela sé stesso e l'inevitabile si compie.  
Per una volta, lascerà che sia lei a decidere cosa fare, senza bisogno di pagamenti o qualcosa in cambio.  
E la renderà felice.


End file.
